


Fairy Tail Vacation

by TricksterPanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Funny Side Effects, Gen, Lucy may or may not kill Sting, Mating Season, Other, Power Surges, Rogue is a shy dragon slayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saints sent group from each guild to an island for a week. They leave Bacchus and Cana in charge, but the reason for this trip is still unknown. That is until all of the slayers start acting weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is not the smutty dragon slayer stories that are floating around everywhere. 
> 
> This does have several slayers who you may not know of from the Grand Magic Games arc and newest arcs. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Fairy Tail

The guild was a wreck. Gray and Natsu had started a brawl and people were getting swept up in it. The only people who didn't were the bartenders, Lucy, and the Thunder Legion. They were all at the bar waiting for Laxus and Master to come back from a meeting.

"So, why did Laxus go to the meeting?" Lucy took another sip of her smoothie and looked at Freed. He sighed and seemed to look bored.

"He was chosen to be the next master. It won't happen for a while, but it will. Master is training him and eventually he'll retire. I'm surprised he didn't just throw it all at Laxus though."

"He is pretty upset Laxus knew so little." Mira came up smiling until she noticed all three mages glaring. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You said something about Laxus. They-" the doors slammed opened and caused the whole guild to silence.

Laxus was the culprit and walked straight to the bar and chugged the drink Mira had out. Master sighed and got on stage. Everyone looked and he grinned a little.

"I need to see a select group of people in my office. Laxus, the Strauss siblings, The Thunder God Tribe, Team Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Kinana, Romeo, and the exceeds." They all quickly went to the office and Laxus immediately took to sulking in the corner. What was his problem?

"What is it Master?" Lisanna was up front and could see the smile and somewhat evil glint in his eyes.

"Well-"

Saber tooth

Sting walked in sulking and went to his office after getting Lector to gather some of the members. He looked to see Rogue, Minerva, Ogra, Yukino, and Rufus standing there. The two exceeds were sitting on the desk in their spot of course.

"Did we do something Sting-kun?" Lector looked worried and Sting couldn't help but smiled.

"Actually-"

Lamia Scale

Ooba walked in the guild and a few people his from fear of being spun. She looked around and saw her victims. She smiled and yelled their names.

"Chelia and Lyon come to my office." They both looked at each other and followed their master.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did! Please no spinning!" They said in unison and she just laughed.

"That's not it. Actually, you're-"

Crime Sorciere

Erza walked up to the small guild and smiled at them all. Jellal frowned and motioned for her to sit down. It was a confusing sight, since only he knew that smile. It wasn't a happy one.

"What is it?" She sighed and looked at the rest of the guild.

"I'll cut to the chase. We're-"

Blue Pegasus

Bob smiled at the Trimen and they just stared back. He had woken all of them up.

"You are all-"

Mermaid Heel

Kagura and Millianna walked out of the master's office. Kagura was a little down and Millianna was smiling and squealing.

"I'm so excited!"

"I'm not. I mean it sounds terrible."

"But we're-"

All

 

"Going on vacation!"


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at the island and are greeted with their new roommates.

"Go." They both huffed and went. At least they could tell he wasn't in the mood. "Five, Gray and Lyon. Just go without a word! Six, the two Sabertooth and seven is Jellal and Racer. Eight is Cobra and Midnight. Everyone else besides Elfman and Ren are nine. You two follow me." They walked to the other building and saw the three girls.

"There you are. Boys give you trouble?" Bacchus sighed.

"They're annoying. Now, you can guess where you guys go right?"

"I'm with my wife." Ren answered like it was obvious, which is was.

"Why do I have to sleep with Elfman!" Cana looked at her.

"Maybe because you two are dating?"

"Give it to Erza and Jellal." Erza and Jellal both sneezed. Bacchus glared until they sighed and went to their room.

"Can we go back now?" Bacchus smiled and Cana lead him back to the house. There they saw their empty and filled mugs waiting for them.

"I'll win this time." Bacchus smirked and started drinking. Cana quickly followed and they spent the rest of the night gulping down drink after drink.

While this was happening, the rooms were full of laughter, gossiping and fighting.


	3. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night is full of gossiping, romance, and fighting?

Girl's Room, 1

Lucy was almost done with her packing when Yukino got out of the shower. She was wearing a nice blue night shirt and quickly curled up in her bed. Lucy finished and took a quick shower before doing the same.

"I can't believe we're actually on a vacation." Lucy was scribbling notes in her notebook when she spoke up.

"Me neither, and we get to spend it on an island with everyone!"

"Well yeah, but I don't believe it. I think something's up. Hey, was Sting acting weird at all after the meeting?" Yukino looked at her and thought it over.

"Well, yes actually. He was a little weird, Why do you ask?"

"Laxus was the same. In fact, he was sulking until we got here." That earned a small "hmm" noise and Lucy wrote down a few more notes.

"What are you writing?"

"Notes. Half about what's going on here and half about a story I may write." Yukino got out of bed and looked at the notes. Lucy quickly hid them, but Yukino saw the only thing that mattered.

"Lucy+? Who is that plus?" Lucy just blushed and tore the page out before throwing it away. It was quiet for a while, before Lucy sighed and looked at Yukino.

"Sting." With that she turned around and went to sleep. Yukino couldn't help but smile and soon joined her friend.

Boy's Room 1

"Tomorrow can I go sleep with Lucy-kun and Yukino-kun?" Lector looked up at Sting who just smiled and nodded. Of course, Fro asked right after getting the same answer.

"I could use a break from sharing the bed too."

"That's not funny." Lector pouted as he got into the bed. Fro was already fast asleep and Rogue went into the bathroom for a shower. When he came out Sting was looking out the window, which seemed a little weird.

"What happened at the meeting?" Sting sighed.

"We'll find out tomorrow I think. I'm not allowed to say and I'm going to bed." He joined Lector and was fast asleep. Rogue only shook his head before doing the same.

Girl's Room 2

"Let's go swimming tomorrow! I hear they have a pool here too and a spa."

"That sounds nice. I heard that was unisex though." Wendy really didn't want to be in a towel around the other guildmates.

"It's both. It's three different areas. We can go into the female one if you want." Chelia smiled as she walked out of the room in a towel. Wendy nodded and smiled.

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun." They both giggled and soon they were chatting about the next day and soon fell asleep sharing the same bed. Carla just smiled and slept on the other bed.

Boy's Room 2

Romeo and Eve didn't know each other. One was twenty-three and the other was thirteen. One was fire and the other ice. They even had opposite hair colors. So, when they were paired into the same room they just watched each other for the first hour.

"You're one of the Trimen right?" Romeo decided to break the silence and looked to say the right thing. Eve smiled and nodded.

"Now I am. I used to be a Rune Knight."

"Wow, really? Like Gajeel and Levy?"

"Yeah, though I was still a trainee. They were actually knights. I was too inexperienced to be one." He smiled shyly and Romeo nodded in agreement.

"I remember hearing about you fight. You wouldn't have made it as a knight. You were and are a really good fighter. I mean you fought Rufus really well."

"Thanks. I think you're a pretty good fighter too." Eve yawned."I think we should get to bed soon. It's supposed to be a long day tomorrow." Romeo nodded and they soon fell asleep.

Girl's Room 3

Meredy and Angel fell asleep right away after unpacking.

Girl's Room 4

"So, you're not really good at magic?" Kinana just shrugged.

"I'm still learning. I started a year ago actually and Mira said I improved a lot." Minerva nodded.

"Okay, well if you want I can help teach you a few spells of my magic too. If you're still choosing a magic it's better to know more spells. Plus, my magic is better than transformation."

"That sounds nice." Kinana smiled and went into the bathroom to shower. Minerva smiled and laid down to go to sleep.

Boy's Room 3

Laxus was still sulking and Freed was taking a shower. That meant Bickslow had his chance to see what was wrong with his boss. He got closer and ignored the slight sparks when Laxus saw him.

"So boss, what's up?" He just glared at him and soon Freed came out and rolled his eyes.

"He's been like this for days now. Do you really think it will change now?" Laxus just got into the bed and fell asleep. "Twenty seconds."

"That's a new record for him. I guess I'll ask more tomorrow." Bickslow climbed into bed ignoring his teammate's glare.

Boy's Room 4

"I want that bed!"

"Why should you choose?"

"Please, calm down!" Pantherlily had been trying to calm the two boys for twenty minutes now. Happy was just watching and eating a fish he had brought. Soon, the two started fist fighting and Natus was thrown out of the room.

He hit something and looked down to see Gray underneath him. Gray just punched him and got up in time to get it by an ice tiger. He flew back and glared at Natsu.

"You cost me a point flamebrain!"

"A point?" Gray pointed to a grinning Lyon.

"If he hits me I lose a point. I'm down to eleven now." He soon made a lance and attacked Natsu with it, though he just threw fire at it. Soon, Lyon and Gajeel joined in and a few of the other boys came out. The girls slowly did the same and soon the four wizards were surrounded by Erza, Mirajane, and Laxus-who was sparking with annoyance.

"Boys!" They all stopped and Lyon quickly went to the rest of the boys, who were already backing up.

"Scaredy-cat!" Erza hit Gray in the head and he was out instantly. She looked at Natsu and Gajeel, who looked scared.

"Now, I don't want to see you fighting anymore. Do you hear me?"

"Aye." They both said this and soon Erza nodded and left with the girls. Soon, the crowd left and everyone went into the own rooms.

Cana and Bacchus were watching from the roof of their house. Bacchus was laughing while Cana just sighed.

"The boys are you're job." Bacchus finished his beer and shrugged. "Okay, it was funny." He smiled and grabbed the other mug as did she.

"Can't wait until tomorrow night."

"Better make sure you're at your best at Midnight. You'll need to be."

"You know, you have two slayers on your team too."

"They aren't exactly violent. They won't be that bad. I also have the mates by the way. We just better work as a team." They both agreed and spent the rest of the night drinking.


	4. The First Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day is full of an unexpected situation and room changing.

Boy Room 1 (Sting/Rogue/Exceeds)

Sting was fast asleep when he felt something furry jump on him. He just opened his eyes to see Lectar smiling at him and sat up. This caused the exceed to roll off the bed entirely, though Sting was pretty sure he did that on purpose.

"I'm just trying to wake you up, Sting-kun! They said we had to be at the beach before noon. It's eleven forty now." Sting looked at the clock and quickly got up as he put his shirt on. He didn't even bother putting shoes on before he ran towards the beach with Lectar on his back.

"Why didn't Rogue wake me up?" Lectar shrugged and they soon arrived at the beach. He thought he was the last until Natsu came running in, which just seemed to annoy a few of the wizards. They didn't say anything since they were more concerned with the two wizards on the stage.

Cana was holding a few pieces of paper and Bacchus was beside her reading them. She just handed him the papers before looking at everyone. She looked at the one paper she kept and smiled.

"So, we're going to the beach. We'll also be having six people at a time going on boats to see the wildlife." All of the dragon slayers groaned. "It's an order from the masters. Don't ask my why. Please don't. Now, please go get dressed. The first group will be Lucy, Yukino, Lisanna, Sting, Rogue, and Natsu." The three just groaned and went to the rooms to change. Everyone else did the same and soon everyone was having fun at the beach. Well, everyone except those three slayers.

"Calm down Natsu. It won't be that bad." Lucy was a little irritated with the whole situation, but she couldn't help it. "Just don't barf on me again." Sting laughed.

"What kind of idiot barfs on their friend!" Rogue just looked at him then Yukino and he stopped laughing. "Oh yeah..."

"Okay, everyone on board." They all walked in following Cana's orders. She closed the door and looked at Bacchus. "So, stage one should start in five minutes. We'll know then if we got the mates right." Laxus heard them and looked in the direction of the boat. Great. He looked at Mirajane and sighed.

The boat started and all three slayers got sick instantly. The three girls were forced to comfort them. The ride would take five minutes to get to the right depth, so they just didn't look at the ground. Cana announced they were there and the slayers almost immediately felt better, though the boat was still going.

"Did we stop moving?" Sting looked down at the ground. "Wait, we didn't? How the hell are we not sick?"

"Beats me, but I'm glad. I was getting a little tired of you on my lap." Sting blushed and looked down to smell a strong scent. Smells like a meadow. He looked up at the blonde and immediately looked at Rogue, who was trying to avoid looking at Yukino. Natsu was a little more dense though and was talking to Lisanna like nothing was wrong.

"Rogue, can I talk to you? Like outside?" Rogue quickly nodded and the the two walked out. Sting heard the two celestial wizards start talking and shut the door. "It's starting already!" He saw Cana and walked over to her feeling a bit more nauseous the farther he got from the small room in the boat. He glared at the room and turned to her again.

"So, no motion sickness is one of the signs?" Rogue sighed and nodded.

"Among other things. Didn't they tell you the signs? Sting knows them..." He trailed off looking at the somewhat guilty white dragon slayer. "You forgot didn't you?"

"Well, I mean, I didn't expect to actually have a mate so..." Cana rolled her eyes at him and couldn't believe she had to let him be close to her friend.

"Idiot. What are the signs, Rogue?" He thought a moment to sigh.

"Well, obviously no motion sickness," He put a finger up as to count before continuing. "Then..."

At the beach, the other dragon slayers (Laxus, Wendy, and Cobra) were all acting a little off. Laxus was still avoiding the fun, but didn't go too far from Mira. Whenever he got too far, since he was trying to not make it obvious, a few sparks would appear. Freed noticed and went over once they disappeared again.

"Is everything okay?" Laxus grumbled something about a 'season' and 'stupid rose smell,' which made Freed think it was best to just ignore him for now. He went back to talking to Rufus about different magics.

Wendy was with Romeo and noticed when he would swim away a few small cyclones would form in the water. They disappeared when he was close and she had an idea to stop it permanently.

"Want to make a sand castle?" Romeo grinned and nodded. They soon started getting sand and with the help of their magic started making a sand castle big enough for them to fit in. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get the burnt wood smell to go away.

Cobra was staying with his group, though Kinana was with him. He could smell the new scent and knew what was happening, thanks to Erza. He just tried to ignore the smell, though he apparently liked the smell of the earth. At least when it belonged to her.

Gajeel was with Levy, but noticed a strong scent to smirk a little as he looked over at her reading. Old book smell. Of course.

Ogra stayed close to Minerva the entire day, though it didn't seem that off, since Rufus was also with them. Though, he did mention something about something smelling like a spice. He couldn't figure out which one though.

Cheria had the same problem with Wendy, but couldn't figure out why. She did notice that when the Trimen came over her power did relax a bit. She could also smell periwinkle? She shook it off and relaxed.

Gray spent the day playing volleyball and relaxing with Juvia by his side. He noticed he froze things around him when she was gone, so just gave up trying to escape. He did notice a strong scent of salt water, but figured it was just the beach.

The rest of the day went like this. The slayers smelling a scent and trying to stay close to one person. Though it wasn't hard for them, since most were planning to hang out together anyways. Lucy did think it was weird that Sting wouldn't leave her alone, though she just assumed it was because of Rogue spending time with Yukino, which she was doing too.

Finally, it was time for dinner and the group went into the large rec hall. Cana went over to see the cook had finished and smiled before thanking him. It was a buffet and there weren't really any rules from here on out, so she just let everyone group what they wanted. She decided to sit with Mira after grabbing her barrel of alcohol. She looks around, but couldn't find Bacchus to sigh a bit disappointed.

"Hey, do you think anyone would mind if I sit with you guys?" Lucy was trying to grab a juice as she talked to Sting. He reached over to grab it for her and smiled. She felt her face heat up a bit, but didn't think much of it.

"I don't think so. Everyone really likes you." She smiled and the two walked to the Sabertooth table. Yukino smiled and moved over so Lucy could sit beside her, which left Sting to sit across from her. They all talked about various things and in the middle Lectar even moved to sit on Lucy's lap, which made everyone laugh.

Meanwhile, the Thunder Legion, Take-Over Siblings, Cana and Natsu were all sitting at a table together. It was a bit awkward, since most of the had fought before, but Mira made sure to keep off any topics close to that.

"So, I understand why Ever is here, but why do we have to sit here boss?" Bickslow looked at Laxus as his puppets said the word boss over and over.

"You don't have to do anything. I just wanted to sit here." He huffed and ate again making Bickslow look away and eat his food.

"So, Cana, is there anything else planned for tonight?" Mira looked at her friend for a desperate try at breaking the silence. Cana gulped down her beer.

"I actually need to talk to you, Laxus, Natsu, and Lisanna after dinner. We also might change rooms with a few of you." Everyone looked at her a bit confused, but she just left. "Gotta go find Bacchus. Don't mess up anything Natsu!" She walked out and the table went silent again.

After a while, the conversations went to normal and everything seemed fine. Suddenly, the dragon slayers all let out a little jolt of magic. Laxus managed to not hit anything other than the table, though Natsu almost burnt down half of it. Luckily, the people close could move quickly. Gray ended up freezing the whole table, while Cheria blew her table towards the wall causing everything to break on it. Cobra scrapped Angel on the shoulder, but was already helping her heal it. Wendy hit the wall and was saying sorry to Erza, who was simply asking if she was okay. Luckily, Ogra didn't get in the way, but he did end up destroying a wall. Sting and Rogue managed to hit each other's attacks and made a small explosion.. That ended up hurling the members of that table a little ways. Luckily, the most injured was Lucy, who had cut her hand on a broken glass, courtesy of Gajeel shattering the pile of dirty dishes around where she landed.

"Holy crap." Bacchus and Cana had just walked in when the event had happened and didn't know what to say. "So, um... I guess dinner's over." A few people laughed at that, but mostly everyone wanted to know what happened.

"Everyone please go to your rooms, except for the following people." She began to list off the people as the rest left. Lucy heard her name and went over to Wendy to ask for a little healing, though Sting kept asking for him to wrap it up. She was a bit annoyed at him, so just ignored him.

"What is this about?" Jellal was trying to get Erza to go with him, but she wouldn't budge. He sighed and just stayed with her. "Is this about the slayer season?" Everyone looked over at her when she said that.

"What season?" Lucy stood up fully healed and walked over.

"Okay, okay. So, this trip was partially for fun, but mostly because of you all. This week is the Slayer Season, which is where any slayer finds their mate..." Everyone was quiet and she continued. "I was set in charge of you along with Bacchus to make sure no one got hurt. Everyone else is here to have fun though. You can too, you just have to stay with your mate or slayer."

"Is that why you had us go in that stupid ship? And why they weren't sick on it?" Lucy saw Cana nod and sighed. "Great."

"So, here is what he decided was best. We have to switch everyone up a little, but you are all going to be in the same room as your mate. If you haven't noticed, if the slayer is too far they can't control their magic. That outburst was the signalling point of it starting. There are several other things that you need to worry about." Cana spoke over Bacchus seeming almost excited to say the other stuff.

"The slayer will want to cuddle and claim their mate. This is done by marking them, so watch out for that. If you don't want to mate them nothing bad will happen, though you'll have to worry about this every five years. The reason why this hasn't happened before by the way is that you didn't find your mate. We had a long talk and figured out what happened."

"I've known Lisanna for like fifteen years!" Natsu practically yelled making Lisanna blush and cover her face. "And Laxus had known Mira for about that long too."

"Shut up." Laxus growled at Natsu, but it was too late. Both Strauss sisters were talking among themselves and giggling.

"Well, Laxus wasn't always the nicest guy until a few months ago, so he probably wasn't close enough to her. You may have found Lisanna as your mate, but the five year mark happened in those years she was... missing, so you didn't get a chance to really mate her and then the Tenrou island thing..." She trailed off as the wizards looked a bit awkward about the whole Lisanna thing, though a few of the group didn't understand what was happening.

"Anyways, let's go inform the others." Lucy broke the silence and they all went. After telling everyone what was happening, and letting everyone tease the slayers and mates a bit, Cana started working out the living arrangements. It didn't take her long and she was back within a few minutes.

"Okay, so when I say your name please go to your now room. Or pack and go there... In the girl's building room one... Yukino and Rogue. Room two is Cheria and Eve then Angel and Midnight in room three. Let's see... Four is Minerva and Ogra and room six is Levy and Gajeel. The last room is Mirajane and Laxus." She waited for all of them to go and pack before letting Bacchus take over.

"Yukino, could you pack my stuff up for me?" Lucy had caught her before she left and Yukino happily agreed. Wendy did the same for Cheria and Lisanna knew her sister would already have it packed when she got there. Mirajane always did that stuff for her, even if she didn't want it.

"Okay, so now for the boy's building. Room one is Lucy and Sting and room two is Romeo and Wendy." He looked over to see Natus glaring at Sting and the other two blushing to sigh. "Room three is... what the fuck Cana?"

"They were left over." He rolled his eyes knowing that was a lie. He figured it was part of some of the shipping chaos her and Mira are into.

"The third room is Meredy, Kagura, Bickslow, and Freed. The fourth is Lisanna and Natsu followed by Juvia and Gray in room five. Next is Rufus and Hibiki in room six, Erza and Jellal in room seven, Kinana and Cobra in room eight, and Hoteye and Racer in room nine. Alright, have fun." He crumbled up the paper and threw it away. "I'm going back to the room for a drink."

"Fine, I'll be there in a second. I'm gonna wait for all them to leave first." He nodded and walked away as Cana watched everyone leave. Finally, she left after she saw the last person, Erza, get into their room. She left and started another drinking competition with Bacchus.

Building 1, Room 1- Yukino and Rogue

"So, I'm really sorry about this..." Yukino was getting ready for a shower when Rogue spoke up. She looked at him and smiled.

"It's not a problem. I mean it's a little unexpected, but I'm sure we can have a good time." She got her clothes and went to the bathroom before he could reply. He moved to lay on the bed and smiled as Frosche cuddled up to him. He was asleep before she even got out.

Room 2- Cheria and Eve

"I swear I will blow you right out of this room." Eve was constantly flirting with Cheria and she was almost done. "Just act normal." He stopped and smiled.

"How can I will someone as pretty as you in the room?" She blushed and gave up turning to lay down in her bed. "Good night, Cheria."

"Good night."

Room 4- Minerva and Ogra

"So, how is a mate picked?" Minerva was brushing her hair while Ogra was lying in his bed already.

"I don't know. I guess some weird scent thing considering..." He stopped and glanced at her.

"Considering?"

"You smell stronger. It's nice though." She smiled and laid down turning the light off.

"Thanks."

Room 6- Levy and Gajeel

"I can't believe this! Give me my book back!" Gajeel had come out of the shower to see her reading a book about the Slayer Season and took it away.

"Not until I finish it."

"You don't read!" She jumped up trying to reach it again to fail. He looked down at her and gave her the book.

"Then read it to me, Shrimp." She blushed and opened to the first page starting to read.

Room 7- Mirajane and Laxus

"I don't wanna talk about it." Laxus was trying to listen to music, but Mira kept taking his headphones and asking about the season.

"You knew about this from the start. Why didn't you warn anyone?" He huffed. "Don't give me that. Come on, I want to know." After several minutes of a failed interrogation she gave up and left the room to change. She came back and laid down in her bed to feel a shift and an arm wrap around her. She was about to ask yet another question she he cut her off.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She gave him a small smile before turning around and falling to sleep.

Building 1, Room 1- Lucy and Sting

"I'm taking this bed!"

"No you're not! That was mine yesterday and it's mine now!"

"Well, that's the one I had with Yukino, so it's mine!"

Lucy and Sting had been arguing for ten minutes, since they apparently had to sleep in the bed by the wall. Lectar was just watching them waiting for someone to give in, but it didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Uh, why doesn't Fairy-san just sleep in the same bed as us?" Sting looked over and grineed. Lucy sighed and nodded.

"That's the only way we're going to get sleep..."

"Cool! I'm going to take a shower then. I'll see you in bed~" She smacked his arm before he left to the bathroom. When he got back he looked at the bed and shook his head. Lectar was by the nightstand happily asleep and Lucy was in his spot writing. "Move."

"Excuse me? This is my spot."

"Why would I want the bed by the wall if I didn't want to be by the wall?" She shrugged and put her book on the nightstand to lay with her back against the wall. "You're not even using the wall!" She smirked, but stopped when she felt him squish her.

"Hey!" He pressed her against the wall and cuddled her already half asleep. He just mumbled something at her outburst and was fully asleep. She huffed, but soon relaxed to fall asleep using his arm as a pillow, since he had taken hers.

Room 3- Kagura, Meredy, Freed, and Bickslow

"Pervert!" Kagura was wrapped in a towel and was yelling at Bickslow. "You left your stupid toy in the shower on purpose didn't you! I know you can see what they see you sicko!" She was blushing mad and holding a now crushed puppet.

"They ain't toys and no I didn't. It must have followed me or something." Freed sighed as his friend failed to soothe the girl and looked at Meredy, who was trying to ignore them.

"Want to wait outside?" She looked up and nodded. "It's really nice here. I'm Freed by the way." She smiled and nodded.

"It is and I'm Meredy. I've seen you before right?" She sat on the edge of the walkway letting her feet dangle.

"Well, weren't you apart of Grimoire Heart?" She frowned and looked down nodding.

"I'm sorry about all that by the way." He sat beside her and smiled.

"It's not a big deal. I once helped try and destroy Fairy Tail too..." He bit his lip remember the battle of Fairy Tail and sighed.

"I'm glad we both failed." She smiled and laughed a little. "It wouldn't be as fun if we had right now." He laughed in response and heard a crash in the room to get up and check it out.

Kagura was on top of Bickslow with a sword to his throat and the lamp had broken on the floor when one of them turned the nightstand upside down.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep now." Kagura looked up and sighed putting her sword away.

"Fine. Do it again and I'll tell Erza though." Bickslow nodded quickly and moved over so Freed had room. They all quickly fell asleep after that.

Soon after, everyone had fallen asleep and Cana had passed out. Bacchus smirked getting up and taking her to the bed. He laid beside her and held her close soon falling asleep himself.


	5. Stage Two

Laxus and Mirajane

Laxus woke up to see Mira gone and to hear the shower running. He had control from where he was, so he just continued to lay down. It was only the second day, so he knew it would be bad for the next two days. He heard a small yelp in the bathroom and ran in to see Mira leaning on the wall with a small burnt mark on the tub. 

"Here." He handed her a towel and picked her up when she was wrapped up. He turned everything off and took her to the room to sit her on the bed. "Okay, what happened?" She was blushing a bit from the whole thing and shook her head.

"I was just showering and then there was a small bolt- you did that!" She threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged.

"Stage two the mates can sometimes use the magic of the slayer. It's kinda rare though and only happens to certain types of couples." She huffed and went to her drawers to grab a shirt.

"Cana said we're all supposed to stay inside today, so we have time." She threw the towel away and changed much to Laxus' surprise. "What? You just saw me in the shower and you're surprised I wouldn't do this?" She put some underwear on and then looked for her nightshirt.  "Damn it." 

"What's wrong?" He was turned around- which surprised her- so he wasn't aware of what grown happened.

"I think I forgot my nightshirt. I had worn my clothes from yesterday so I didn't realize." She was hit by something and saw it was one of his shirts. "Thanks." She put it on and smiled. "All done!" He finally turned around and saw she was sitting on the bed crisscross. He sat down leaning against the wall with his legs crossed.

"What do you want to know?" She looked at him a bit surprised. "Yes really. There's really no reason not to tell you anyways. Just-"

"Hurry up before I change my mind." She spoke up to complete the sentence with him and smiled. 

"I think we know each other too well." She laughed and moved closer to him and thought for a moment. 

"Okay, what are the different stages and effects?" 

"Well, stage one we didn't have motion sickness, small power surges, and your scent was stronger. Stage two is one huge power surge, which will happen anytime you get too far, so don't do that. The rare effect, which you have, is the use of my magic. If you want I can teach you how to control that after this by the way. Stage three is the worst stage and the second to last."

"Well, this doesn't sound too bad. How bad can it get? Also, please teach me that so I don't accidentally ruin anything." She smiled and saw that he seemed a bit uncomfortable now. :"Laxus?"

"The third stage is when the slayer will get agitated when away from their mate. The mate will get the senses of the slayer, and sometimes the slayer will get a little... excited at times." He had to pause for a second and looked at Mira, who looked like she was about to bust out laughing.

"Excited? You mean horny?" She couldn't help, but laugh at that and he sighed and grumbled. "I think hanging out with you is going to be fun."

"We'll see." He sighed and laid down. "I guess if this had to happen with someone I'm glad it's you." 

She smiled and laid down using his chest as a pillow to quickly fall asleep again. He covered her up before listening to his music.

Ogra and Minerva

"So, I borrowed this book from Lucy. She got a hold of it last night and it's about the slayer season." Minerva spoke up right when Ogra got in from his morning training- though Bacchus made him stop early. He assumed it was the lightning that was starting to gotten the father he ran away from the motel. 

"So, what does it say?" He sat beside her and looked over her shoulder a little. He saw something about scents and power and shit, but he wasn't one for reading. 

"Basically, there are four stages. Each one is worse than the next. We're on the second stage and that lasts two days. The next lays three then we end with one last day full of pain." She closed the book and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry." He sighed and laid down to feel her get up.

"It can't be helped. Now, we're apparently not allowed to leave unless we're told, so what should we do?" She looked over to see him about to turn on music.

"Wanna listen too?" He handed her an ear bud and she laid beside him.

Cheria and Eve

Eve was reading a magazine when Cheria walked in from the bathroom. She sat on the bed across from him.

"What's on this week's issue?" She looked at the page and tried to read it.

"Us. Apparently it leaked some of each guild was going on a mission for two weeks."

"Well, I'm sure there are rumors about it. I mean a large groups of wizards left to go to a top secret location. I would talk." She finished and saw him smiling a bit as he read. "What?"

"You're just cute." He smiled and got up to put the magazine away. He looked back to see her blushing a bit and smiled. "See!" 

"Thanks." She smiled and laughed a bit.

Erza and Jellal

Jellal was sleeping on one of the beds as Erza came back from a morning run. Apparently, even Cana and Bacchus couldn't even stop her.

She saw he was asleep and smiled as she took a short shower and sat beside him brushing her hair. He woke up then and looked up to smile a bit as he watched her.

"How long are you planning on watching me?" She started braiding her hair as she spoke up.

"Don't know." He watched as she laughed a little and laid beside him.

"We aren't allowed to leave the room today. I have no earthly idea why though."

"Probably don't want us disturbing the slayers. I'm just glad we were allowed." He rolled on his back as he spoke.

"I am too. At least I have someone interesting to spend today with." She rolled over to press against him and lay his head against his chest. She looked up to see him blushing a bit and smiled.

"You're not wearing any clothes." He stuttered a bit and she chuckled a bit amused. 

"I just got out of the shower." She requiped into a tank top and shorts before relaxing against him. "Better?"

"A little." He wrapped his arm around her waist before giving her a small kids on her head.

She smiled and closed her eyes to quickly fall asleep. He smiled and relaxed to do the and shortly after.

Gray and Juvia

"This is ridiculous. I want to do outside." Gray was pacing while Juvia sat on the bed and watched.

"But now Gray-sama and Juvia can get to know each other."

"We lived together for six months already." He sighed and looked at her. "Fine." He sat beside her to see her blush.

"You want to actually talk and get to know each other?" She was a bit surprised and excited.

"Yeah." He felt her hug him and squeal. When she touched him he felt cold and looked down to see ice sound her hands. "What the fuck?" He jumped up.

"I'm sorry!" Juvia looked at her hands and at Gray.

"Alright, maybe it had to do with this weird season. Just... I'll teach you the magic." He sighed again and sat beside her again to start teaching her.

Meredy and Freed

Freed and Meredy were told to cook for everyone, so they were currently in the kitchen. Apparently, Cana and Bacchus couldn't cook for whatever reason, though Freed was sure it was because of a hangover.

"Do you cook often?" Freed was cracking a few eggs when he spoke up. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm kind of the only person that can cook. I mean, Jellal can, but he has to deal with the rest of the team. I once trusted Sorano to do it, but that didn't go to well." She shuddered remembering the soup she had made.

"I cook quite often too. Laxus can cook, but he doesn't like to. Bickslow and Ever aren't the best cooks either, so I took it over." He finished with the eggs and started making the toast while she worked on the meat. They soon finished and began handing the meals out before going back to their room and eating.

Bickslow x Kagura

Kagura was still mad at Bickslow and was there for ignoring him. He had tried everything to get her to respond, but nothing so far was working. He decided to just sit across from her and talk. She didn't have to respond for him to hold a conversation after all.

"Man, so it's pretty crazy how we're stuck here for a while huh? I wonder how Boss is doing with Mira. I mean she's pretty nice, so he should be fine. Hope he don't piss her off though. I'm surprised Cheerleader didn't go with Natsu too. Man, do you think Freed and that pink haired girl will get together? They seem pretty cute together. Oh, I fixed my puppet by the way. So, anyways-"

"Stop! I'll talk to you, just please stop. What do you want to talk about?" She sighed as he chuckled a bit.

"Well, how is life treating you?" He watched as she just started laughing.

"That's what you bugged me for ten minutes for? Well, I've been busy with the guild and going on missions. I've also been practicing with Milli to get her magic better. She's trying to be chosen for S-class next year."

"That's boring." 

"Excuse me?" She wish she could see his face at this point, because she had no idea if he was being serious or not.

"Don't you ever take a break? Go on a date or go out with friends?"

"I don't have time for those things. I have to make sure I'm on point. That way I don't get someone hurt or killed during a mission." She looked up to see him nodding a bit.

He knew about her brother and he was there to see what happened to Millianna at the games. He really didn't know what to say though about it.

"I'm sorry about that." He saw her smiled a bit and just frowned.

"It's fine... Can I ask you a question or two?"

"Well, you just asked me one, so you have one left." He laughed and saw her a bit serious to quickly stop.

"How did you feel when you helped Laxus defeat Fairy Tail?" Oh. He wasn't expecting that question at all.

"I felt good that I could help my team... I felt better when Lucy beat me though. Why?" He watched as she thought for a moment.

"I wanted to know. Now, why do you always wear that mask?"

"Oh, well I get tired of making sure I'm not using my magic. This way I can activate my eyes and not have to worry. It actually takes a lot to not activate them. Want me to take it off?" 

"Sure." She watched as he did and looked him over. He was actually pretty handsome in his own way. 

"Like what you see?" He smirked and saw her pout to just laugh in response. He set the helmet on her and laughed more and she grumbled about something. "You're pretty cute." 

They both blushed as she took the helmet off to look at him better. She was holding the helmet close to her as he moved closer and lightly kissed her. She could feel even her ears heat up and heard the door click to feel Bickslow move away quickly.

"Breakfast is ready." Meredy walked in and saw the two to be confused.

"Bickslow, what did you do this time?" Freed had seen the two and knew something was wrong with Bickslow.

"Nothing. Come outside." He rushed and pulled his teammate outside before almost slamming the door.

"What was that about?" Meredy saw Kagura rushing into the bathroom and just sat on the bed waiting for one of them to come back inside. 

Lucy and Sting

Lectar had left before either of the two woke up and Sting was sure it was because of their fight the night before. Lucy was sure it was because he was begging to see Yukino, Rogue, and Frosche though.

"You eat so much." Lucy was finished with her meal and had given almost half to Sting. She decided to lay on the best- in his spot no less- and waited for him to finish. 

"I'm a slayer. We use more energy to do things, duh." He finished eating and looked up to see her looking at him oddly. "What?"

"Is that really why you all eat so much?" 

"Yeah? You didn't know that?" He plopped down beside her and smiled. "You're not as smart as I thought."

"Excuse me? How the hell was I supposed to know that?" She propped herself up and looked at him. He just shrugged and closed his eyes to feel her lean over him.

"What are you doing?" He looked at her to see her grabbing a paper and pen.

"I'm writing." She plopped down on her stomach and started writing a bit before just getting up and pacing a bit. Sting had somewhat fallen asleep by then, but woke up to the noise.

"Is something wrong? I thought you were writing." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and watched as she just couldn't stay still.

"I'm antsy. I just feel something pent up and I can't relax." She saw him look confused and sighed. "I can't stay still." 

"Oh." He grabbed her and made her stand in front of him. She squirmed a bit before trying to get away.

"Let go!" He shook his head and she tried to kick him to have him pull her close. Sting wrapped his arms around her and she tried harder to get away, though it wasn't working. She eventually just used her magic to push him away, but he ate it right up. 

"Thought so." She looked down to see him unharmed and still holding her, though she had calmed down about it now.

"What? How did you eat my magic? It's gold."

"Stage two is when the mate can take the slayer's magic. I have both white and shadow, which I now know tastes pretty good together. You were fighting the release of energy and that's why I made you stay still. I bet you feel better right?" He looked up to see her nod a bit and smiled. "Great, now all I have to do is teach you my magic." 

It took about ten minutes before Sting was done teaching her. She hadn't learned much, but he was just done. She had managed to hurt him five times, which was amazing considering he could literally eat the attacks.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy just felt awful about it. She had given him decent sized cuts on his arms and one very long one on his torso along with a burn like wound on his cheek.

"I know you are. We're done practicing though." He threw his shirt off wincing a bit and laid on the unused bed. He would have laid on his bed (he was sure Lucy would even give him the special spot), but he didn't want to get blood all over. He also didn't want to deal with Erza hearing about the room being bloody.

"Alright, so I'm going to fix this." She left quickly to grab a small first aid bag and sat beside him. "This might hurt a bit." She put some spray on his arm, which hurt a lot.

"This hurts more than your attack." He smirked a bit and saw her laugh.

"Well, I'm not known for my magic strength." That was kinda sad. More so because Sting knew that wasn't true. He winced when she put some creme on it and started wrapping his arm. She moved to the next arm and finally moved to his chest. She stopped not actually knowing the best way to do this.

"I need to sit up, right?" He didn't wait for her response before moving to sit up and moving her to his lap. "I've had this done before and this is the easiest way."

"Yeah, I know." She was a bit embarrassed at their position, but started working on the wound. "I didn't think it got this bad." She finished cleaning to quickly rub the cream on and wrapping it up. She looked down to see her shirt all bloody and sighed. "You know, I love this shirt."

"Well, it makes you look really good. Like really, really good." He smirked as her blush grew more noticeable and she quickly started working on his face. It was nothing compared to his chest, so he took the chance to mess with her a bit.

He messed with the end of her skirt as she worked and eventually started rubbing circles in her thigh. He could see the blush on her face now and she glared at him a few times.

"I'm done." She started moving away to have him pull her close. "I thought you wanted to rest." She looked down as she spoke some of his words, though she made sure not to say the harsher things. He really wasn't a good teacher.

"This is resting." He moved her down to actually sit on her lap instead of the hovering she had been doing. She seemed to fit perfectly and he couldn't help but pull her closer. "You smell nice."

"Sting, don't get carried away." She actually didn't mind the position, though she was a bit wary. She didn't want this to be the season and she didn't know enough about it to know if the stages could happen earlier. 

"I won't." He kissed her cheek before letting her go and running to take the spot.

"You're such an ass." She ran to sit on his back and heard him wince a bit. "I'm not even sorry." 

"Fucking- be lucky I'm hurt." He rolled over to over her slide down and get in a odd position. He had fun watching her try and move when her knees almost touched her chest. "Oops." 

"I'll just sit like this." She got her writing supplies and wrote for five minutes before he took mercy on her and moved. She just smiled and laid down before he moved back to wrap an arm around her.

Yukino and Rogue

Rogue was laid on his back with Yukino right on his side. They had honestly been happy about this event, since they were dating for a month. They had decided to wait before telling anyone, but this sure made it easy to tell them.

"Why not tell Sting and Lucy first. I mean, they're in the same room and we have to take Lectar home anyways." Rogue looked at the other bed as he played with her hair. The two exceeds had gone on a flying trip and were now knocked out. 

"I suppose that would work. I'm a little nervous still." She moved to mess with his shirt collar and looked up at him. "Do you think us dating will effect the season?"

"I'm not sure. I mean you have my power, but that's all I really know that's different from our season and a normal one. Who knows though." He smiled a bit and kissed her. "It doesn't really matter though as long as it's with you."

"I'm just glad I'm your mate." She moved to sit up on his lap and looked down. "What do you want to do now?"

"I can think of a few things, but you said no to them already." He smiled as she shook her head a bit and sat up using his hand to keep him sitting. "Can I convince you somehow?"

"Well, you can actually tell people we're dating first before we move further into this." She jumped a bit as he pulled her closer to where they were almost kissing.

"I'm gonna take your word for that." He kissed her then before rolling her over and getting up. She stayed on the bed as he went to see what they had in their "activity drawer."

"Well, what's in there?" She felt a few things thrown at her feet and sat up to see a few games. "These are children games."

"Well, we don't have much else to do." He smiled and got one of them to set it up. "You go first."

She laughed as she started playing.


	6. The Outing

Sting didn’t know how Lucy could do it, but she managed to take up the bathroom the next morning for an hour. She was still in there when he just gave up and opened the door.

“I need to get in here too.” He looked over and saw her stark naked in the bathtub. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” He watched as she didn’t react much. 

“It’s fine. I take a long time in the bath anyway.” She finished rinsing her hair and got out to wrap herself in a towel.

“You don’t mind me seeing you?” He watched as he brushed her teeth and brushed her hair.

“Natsu and Gray see me all the time. They keep breaking into my apartment, so I just gave up.” She finished and smiled before leaving the bathroom. Sting just stood there in slight shock at her bluntness. “Hurry up! We have to get to that stupid outing or whatever.” Lucy snapped him out of it and he quickly got ready.

They were almost the last to arrive, Natsu and Lisanna coming ten minutes later, and it looked pretty fun. They had set up a few games and a very large table of food. The whole thing was bordering off and everyone knew it was for the slayers.

Lucy went over to Yukino, who seemed pretty happy talking with Rogue and her sister. Apparently, Sorano had a very boring day and was now complaining about it to anyone.

“Macbeth is so boring. All he did was read and sleep. I thought he was over that phase.” She saw Lucy come over and frowned. “You take too long.”

“I was ready before Sting. How are you guys?” She noticed Yukino blush a bit and look at Rogue.

“We’re doing good. We did actually want to talk to you and Sting. We were going to last night, but by the time Lector woke up you were both asleep.”

“Lector could’ve walked by himself. He ain’t like your cat.” Sting walked over and smiled as Rogue seemed upset with him.

“Lucy, you should come over here.” Yukino pulled her out from between the two boys just in time for them to get physical.

“They’re almost as bad as Natsu and Gray. Speaking of those two, where are they?” She turned around to see them all hanging out together with a few more members from Fairy Tail.

“You should go see them. We’ll talk to you guys later.” Yukino smiled and Lucy quickly went over.

“I can totally beat you both!” Natsu pointed at both Laxus and Jellal, who were less than amused by the fire wizard. “Come on, both of you right now. I’m all fired up!” He grinned and was about to attack when Erza stopped him.

“Natsu. Do you really think that’s a good idea? You tend to not notice things when you fight and two of you need to stay close.” Erza was glaring at him when she spoke and he was almost cowering behind Lisanna. 

“Well, that’s attractive.” Gray laughed a bit and finished his drink as Natsu glared at him.

“You wanna go Ice Princess?” 

“Bring it, Flame Brain!”

“Boys!” Erza raised her voice now and they quickly acted like nothing was wrong. She was apparently satisfied with that and turned around. “I’m going to get some cake. Want to come?” She was talking to Jellal, who nodded before joining her.

“They’re so cute!” Mira squealed at them before looking at her other teammates. “So, how was everyone’s first day?”

“Oh my god.” Laxus just shook his head and she looked back. 

“What? It’s a simple question.” He grumbled a bit more before letting her continue.

“Gray-sama and Juvia talked all day and got to know each other.” Juvia smiled and grabbed his arm, which he didn’t seem to mind.

“Me and Natsu just hung out all day. Nothing really new.” Lisanna spoke up next as she watched her sister glare at Natsu. “I heard something interesting happened next door though.” She looked at Bickslow, who tried not to look at her. Freed smiled a bit and tried not to laugh. 

“What happened to you?” Laxus was surprisingly interesting in his teammate, who just sighed.

“Kagura beat me up.” He mumbled it, but everyone still heard. Luckily, Freed didn’t say what else happened.

“You got beat up by a girl? That’s fucking hilarious!” Gajeel was laughing, but stopped when Levy smacked him. 

“At least I can ride a damn train.” Bickslow backed up a bit when Gajeel practically growled, but Mira quickly intervened.

“Anyways, how were you two?” She smiled as she watched Romeo and Wendy blush. They didn’t even get a chance to responded, because Cheria called Wendy over. She just apologized and quickly went off with Romeo.

Cheria was hanging out with Sherry, Lyon, Ren and Eve. She decided to hang out with Wendy for a while and called her over. Wendy brought Romeo, for obvious reasons, and the group started talking and sharing memories. 

Soon, everyone joined in and everyone just sat around and talked about memories they all shared.

“Did your master really make you guys strip when you practiced?” Racer was laughing at Gray and Lyon.

“Yeah and this one over here never stopped. He once stripped in the middle of town. Everyone thought it was crazy.” Lyon nudged Gray, who grumbled a bit.

“At least you didn’t have a sister who kept turning into a pig.” Elfman spoke up next and Lisanna started pouting right after.

“I was like seven and just learned magic. I was excited.”

“I remember that. You used to go around asking everyone what to turn into.” Laxus smiled a bit remembering old times.

“Yeah, you asked me to turn into a bird or something right?” She smiled as he nodded. Mira watched as the two got along pretty well and smiled.

“Didn’t you end up practicing that bird for a week?” Natsu looked at her and she nodded. 

“I believe when asked she said she wasn’t ‘going to let some snarky teenager ruin her streak.” Elfman laughed as Lisanna pouted yet again. Laxus shook his head a bit and laughed.

“You guys were pretty fun to hang out with, I guess.” Gray smiled a bit and leaned back.

“I just remember everyone being idiots.” Erza spoke up and saw Laxus nod. “You weren’t any better. You were always pouting or complaining.” 

“I was not!” Laxus glared a bit, though she knew that was what him pouting looked like now. 

“You are now!” She motioned to him and soon everyone was laughing and making fun of them both. 

Later that night, a bonfire had started and everyone was still drinking and having fun. A few people were dancing, while a few went to the room early. Cana went over to Bacchus and jumped on his back laughing.

“When do you think stage three is going to start?” He looked back at her and she shrugged.

“Soon. It’s already one in the morning.”

“Maybe, we should wrap this up.” He felt her nod and started making everyone go back to their rooms.


End file.
